Of Italian Mechanics, Late Surprises and Secrets
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: After future arc, Giannini comes and many things are revealed. SupaTsuna. Yaoi. Read n Review please!


**Hey! This is just a random one-shot. Unplanned. Idea from** _FeelingJelly_'s '_A Mechanic in need and Vongola in hurry_ '

**Hope you enjoy this pathetic excuse of a humor one-shot! /stab**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Italian Mechanics, Late Surprises and Secrets<strong>

**By: Akahama Nera**

* * *

><p>It was scary. The thought itself was scary. But now, with the thought coming to life, it was scarier and embarrassing.<p>

It was just an accident; a one-time thing. Even though it was a one-time thing, they still managed to fall in love.

The epic fail here is that they fell in love _after _the one-time thing.

Now, since this pathetic excuse of a prologue is finished –and that this is a _one-shot_-, I shall now present to you, a _very special day _in Tsuna's life.

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day. Sawada Tsunayoshi will sleep in late, get hit by Reborn's pet chameleon that turned into a green hammer, Leon and get his breakfast stolen by Reborn, Lambo and I-pin.<p>

He's going to go out, meet Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, and they both run to school. Meet Hibari Kyoya, who then punishes them with bruises –and only leaves Tsuna unharmed, but no one knows why-, and stay in the infirmary.

And of course, they waste their time there, and go to the rooftop for lunch. After that, they attend classes and the teachers and classmates ask why they're late. They just say 'Hibari-san' and everyone pities them.

After the class, they go out and walk home together,

Now, after typing all that just to make this one-shot longer, _it_ happened. _(No, not shit happened)_

* * *

><p>While walking back to Tsuna's house, they saw a…flying thingy majigy with a glass cover on top and a person inside it.<p>

"Ahahahaha. Gokudera, what do you think that is?" Takeshi asked.

"How should I know, baseball freak?" Hayato replied.

"Then, Tsuna do you-Tsuna?" Takeshi looked at him.

Tsuna was gaping at the flying thingy that kept on going around in circles. He shakily pointed his finger, still gaping.

"Gi-Giannini!" he said.

"Ah! The idiot mechanic!" Hayato shouted.

"Oh! I remember him!" Takeshi smiled.

Tsuna went towards the mechanic and waved his arms, signaling he was there. When he saw the Vongola boss, the mechanic landed on the ground, safe and sound. He got out of his flying contraption and got a blue box. It (flying contraption) disappeared and went inside the blue box.

"Bossu! Glad to see you here!" he smiled.

"Ano…why are you here, Giannini? And it's nice to see you too…?" he asked.

'_Since I'm not sure if it's really a good thing to see you.' _He thought.

"Remember the future?" he asked.

The three Mafiosi's faces darkened at the memories.

"Yes. What about it?" Tsuna asked, still grim.

"Well, when you were with Spanner, we got something from your headphones. It took me awhile to figure it out here, since I couldn't do it in the future. Also, since it was from a different timeline, I had problems with it." He said.

Now, the three Mafiosi's ears perked at this.

"What did you find from Juudaime's headphones?" Hayato asked.

"Come with me. I'll show it to Reborn-sama and you guys in Bossu's house." He said.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Reborn was already waiting in the living room.<p>

"Took you guys long enough. Now, show me what you found out." He commanded.

Giannini took it out of his bag and some other wires and his laptop. He connected the wires to the headphones and the laptop. After fixing the connection, he called everybody to scoot closer to him.

"Just what is in the headphones, you stupid Mechanic? If it's something that'll threaten Juudaime, I'll kill you!" Hayato took out his bombs.

"Gokudera-kun! Please keep that!" Tsuna said and Hayato kept them.

"Actually, I don't know. I haven't seen it either. I thought that if I saw it, I might spoil it!" he said.

'_What the hell?' _they sweat dropped.

Giannini clicked the file –a video- he's looking for and they started to watch. Unknown what the video is even about.

* * *

><p>Spanner looked at the half-naked boy in front of him.<p>

He took of his clothes since it was drenched when he fell in the waters…leaving him in his blue boxers. He also took his weapons and placed it on his table. He chained his right arm to the pole and left his left arm free.

Spanner couldn't stop staring at the boy. He was just so cute. With his brown fluffy hair and brown doe-like eyes, especially his figure, he could be called a girl.

When the boy started to wake up, he took a lollipop and put it in his mouth, and a paper and put it in front of him.

"Su…hana?" Tsuna said.

"Pa. Supana. (But I'll make Tsuna call him Spanner-sounds cooler)." He said, lollipop still in mouth.

"Oh." Tsuna yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

'_Cute. Like a cat waking from a cat nap.' _Spanner thought.

"You might not want to stretch, since you're only in your boxers." He smirked.

Tsuna blushed and quickly covered himself with the blanket.

"A-ano…Spanner-san, can I please have clothes?" he blushed.

Spanner smirked and went closer to him, lollipop still in mouth.

"Now, why would I do that, young Vongola?" he asked, twirling his lollipop (no pun).

"Eto…it's kinda cold…so…" he stammered.

Spanner went closer and hugged him.

"Better?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded very slowly, blushing furiously.

Spanner's hand suddenly wandered down, groping Tsuna's ass, making him blush darker and shriek.

"Still cold?" he asked again.

Tsuna nodded.

Spanner, still thinking he's still cold, took out his lollipop and looked at it from Tsuna an back. He smirked and went closer and kissed the boy.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the kiss. It tasted like…vanilla and green tea. It was very calm and relaxing, yet, seductive. When Spanner pried his mouth open, he didn't bother resisting. Instead, he opened it for him, letting the mechanic's warm tongue explore his wet cavern. When oxygen became a necessity, they parted and Spanner placed his lollipop inside Tsuna's mouth.

"Warm yet?" Spanner smirked.

"Ye-yes." Tsuna stammered.

Suddenly, Tsuna sneezed.

Spanner smirked.

"It seems you're not yet _fully _warm. Maybe I should share more heat?" he smirked and went closer to the Vongola boss.

After that, the room was filled with moans, grunts, squirting sounds and a very dirty sleeping bag.

"Now I_ really_ love Japan even more." He whispered in the sleeping boy's ears.

* * *

><p>Everyone blushed. Except Reborn.<p>

Hayato was gaping, and having a nosebleed since the image of his sweaty and pleading boss was forever imprinted in his mind. Takeshi was the same, except he was laughing awkwardly. What's worse is that they're both having…_a problem_.

Giannini was on the floor, fainted from the explicitness of it all. Reborn was just smirking and had his face covered by his fedora.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was twitching and blushing.

'_My nightmare came true. He was right when he said not to think about it too much or it'll come true!' _he thought.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Everyone got out of their shocks when they saw Tsuna run to the gate. When they went out, their jaws dropped-except Reborn.

There, in front, was the present Spanner-16 years old- hugging the flustered Tsuna to his chest.

"Juudaime…is that guy your lover?" Hayato shakily asked.

Tsuna nodded in his lover's chest.

The two guardians fainted, due to the fact that they can never have the boss for themselves and the mechanic did so as well, amazed at the new discovery.

Reborn smirked and tilted up his fedora.

"Congratulations, Spanner. You made my dame-student into a man." He said.

Spanner smirked and Tsuna just blushed in his chest.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, a certain pineapple and skylark were watching everything that happened.<p>

"That mechanic herbivore shall be bitten to death for stealing what's _mine._"

"Kufufu. That man has the nerve to take what's _mine?_"

* * *

><p><strong>(I seriously wanted to end this here but it felt incomplete XD)<strong>

* * *

><p>Spanner shivered in fear, but doesn't know why. Instead, he carried his tuna bridal style and went to his own house, which was just beside Tsuna's.<p>

When he reached for the doorknob, he heard Reborn shout.

"Remember not too loud!"

Spanner smirked.

"Sorry, but it won't be fun if he wasn't." he whispered.

And soon enough, very loud moans were heard in the Italian Mechanic's house, which was also heard in the Sawada Residence.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and I'll be posting <em>Revealing, Gathering <em>soon! I'll put a poll on my profile and please, please, please vote! Thanks!**

****Akahama Nera****


End file.
